


New Year, New Starts

by greywing (ctrlx)



Series: End of 2013 Orphan Black Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlx/pseuds/greywing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cophine ringing in the new year together; Cophine getting together on New Year's</p>
<p>Early or late, the circumstances will probably never quite be ideal for Cosima and Delphine. But that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Starts

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous: 1. OR, though I know you don't write fluff per se, but perhaps something small like them ringing in the new year together. thanks!; 2. cophine getting together on new years

Cosima shivered, hugged herself tighter, and huddled in the upholstery that had stolen her body warmth. A little prickle in her lungs and a tickle in her throat followed that prompted her to reflexively clear her throat and swallow. She breathed in and out shallowly to suppress thinking overly much about her body's processes and said, to fill the silence, "I guess I've had worse New Year's Eves."

Sharing the back passenger seat with her, similarly swaddled in coat and scarf and gloves, Delphine turned to Cosima and gazed at her across the distance of the unoccupied middle hump seat. "Oh?"

Cosima grinned faintly. "Probably." She paused to think. "But it's not the only time I've been stuck in a car with a pretty girl. Buuuuuuut," she amended before Delphine could properly react, "it is the first time I've been stuck in a car with a pretty girl while playing backup for one of my clones as she tries to break into a high security facility in search of her missing daughter."

Delphine's facial features cycled through a series of aborted emotions--surprise, bewilderment, acknowledgement, resignation--until they settled into an unbroken studied blank. In a tone that in no way reflected the absurdity of their situation, Delphine remarked, "There was one New Year's I cannot remember at all and I don't know if that makes it the best or the worst."

"Really?" Cosima said, brow wrinkling. A second thought smoothed it out. "I guess I would rather forget the year that Bobby Goodman copped a kiss at midnight."

Delphine's eyebrows rose. "Bobby Goodman?"

Cosima rubbed at her arms. "Let's say his last name wasn't indicative of his manners. He was so drunk that he didn't really kiss me so much as drooled on me."

Delphine shuddered but couldn't help the smile of amusement tugging incessantly at her lips. "How old were you?"

Cosima rocked herself a bit for warmth and in reminiscence. "Sixteen? Seventeen? Someone's parents were out of town, I don't remember whose, and they threw this huge party at their place. I don't even remember how I ended up there. I was probably dragged by my friends."

Delphine considered her from an angle. "Were you too high to pay attention?"

Cosima blushed. " _Sh._ " The bespectacled woman scowled at her companion. "I still haven't gotten you baked." A lopsided grin pulled at one corner of her mouth, brightening her expression even in the cabin's gloom. "That would have been a fun way to ring in the new year."

"Maybe next year," Delphine offered.

"Next year? You're going to make me wait that long?"

"It will give you something to look forward to," Delphine placated gently.

"That's so far away," Cosima whined. "What am I supposed to look forward to in the next--" She turned her wrist up and squinted down at the face of her watch barely exposed between her glove and sleeve. "--five minutes?"

Delphine glanced out the windshield. "Maybe Sarah walking out of that building with Kira in her arms?"

The suggestion drained the lightheartedness from their exchange. Cosima sniffled and swallowed, contemplated the unchanged view surrounding the vehicle.

"You didn't have to come with us," she said quietly.

"I wanted to," Delphine said. A little smile graced her lips as she peeked at Cosima. "If I hadn't, would this have been the first New Year's Eve you passed in a car alone?"

Cosima's teeth flashed in a grin. "No, actually. There was this one time I was driving to meet up with someone, but I was still driving when it turned midnight."

Delphine suppressed a burst of laughter. "You mean you were--"

"Late?" Cosime finished. "Yup."

A soft chuckled escaped from Delphine, lips stretched into a smile that far more accurately broadcast her amusement. Placing a hand atop the middle seat in the space between them, she leaned in close and peered at Cosima playfully. "You know, I am exactly the opposite. I like to be early."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm pretty sure I'm genetically predisposed to be--"

The rest of her words were swallowed by Delphine, who darted forward and pressed her soft lips to hers, the contact gentle and inquisitive, until Cosima moved against her and raised gloved fingers to rest upon Delphine's cheek. Cosima surged into the blonde, spurred by weeks of strained silence and stolen unthinking touches, by days of restraint and mantras of caution, by the scent of this woman so close but unattained. She turned her body into Delphine's even as Delphine scooted into the empty space that had separated them. Cosima's hand slipped inside Delphine's coat and a wild impulse nearly had her pulling and tugging before she remembered where they were, what they were supposed to be doing. 

She pulled back and rested her forehead against Delphine's, breathing hard. They sat still, unspeaking, letting the moment rest between them, waiting for the dust to settle and not yet sure where the lines would still be once it did.

Delphine nuzzled against her, breath trembling in and out, and whispered, "Happy New Year."

Eyes narrowing, Cosima said, "It's not midnight yet."

Delphine laughed softly and, not breaking contact, seized Cosima's arm and turned up her wrist for Cosima to see her watch.

12:01.

"Dammit," Cosima deadpanned.

Delphine laughed again, less restrained, and the sound was sweet. 

Cosima tried to pout-frown, but felt herself losing to a smile. "Better late than never," she murmured and kissed Delphine again.

/

"You know," Delphine said in the new year, "you can't argue that you are genetically predisposed to be tardy. Alison is very punctual and Sarah doesn't seem to have a difficult time keeping appointments--and she doesn't keep a regular schedule at all."

"Can you not start the year like this?"

"Can you try to be punctual this year?"

"Impossible."

"Just so."

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Cosima insisted.

"It's more like I can't have it any other way . . ."

"Really, Delphine?"

"You could always make me stop . . ." Delphine trailed off suggestively.

Cosima grinned. "Now that's a resolution I can make and keep."


End file.
